Repubblica Italiana
Nation Information Italy (Officially: Italian Republic; Italian: Repubblica Italiana) is a growing, developing, and maturing nation at 65 days old with citizens primarily of Italian ethnicity whose religion is Judaism. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Repubblica Italiana work diligently to produce Wheat and Marble as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. When it comes to nuclear weapons Repubblica Italiana will not research or develop nuclear weapons. Plans are on the way within Repubblica Italiana to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Repubblica Italiana does not allow any form of government protests. Its armed police forces work quickly at "dissolving" any and all government protests. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Free speech is considered taboo in Repubblica Italiana. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. The government of Repubblica Italiana will trade with any other country regardless of ethical consequences. Politics of the Italian Republic The politics of Italy take place in a framework of a totalitarian, Fascist Republic, and of a single party system. Executive power is exercised by the Republican Military Government which is led by General Junio Borghese. Government of italy As the head of State and head of Government, General Junio Borghese represents the unity of the nation. He serves President of the Republic and Prime Minister, he appoints the executive. He is also the commander-in-chief of armed forces. Legislative power is vested in the Chamber of Fasci and Corporations house of parliament primarily, and secondarily on the Senate of the Republic. The judiciary is dependent of the executive and the legislative branches. Italy has been a totalitarian dictatorship since General Borghese seized power in the first week of July 2009. Cabinet I° LEGISLATURE Head of State: General Junio Borghese Head of Government: General Junio Borghese Ministry of Defence: General Junio Borghese Ministry of Interior: General Junio Borghese Ministry of Foreign Affairs: Roberto Ciano Ministry of National Education and Culture: Carlo Alberto Biggini Ministry of Communication: Gaetano Peverelli Ministry of State Activities: Renato Ricci Ministry of Corporate Economy and Trade: Angelo Tarchi Ministry of Justice: Piero Pisenti Ministry of Finance: Domenico Pellegrini Giampietro Military of Italy The Italian armed forces are under the command of the Supreme Defence Council, presided over by General Junio Borghese. The military has 3000 personnel on active duty. Army The National Republican Army (Esercito Nazionale Repubblicano) is the ground defence force of the Italian Republic numbering 3900 in August 2009. Its best-known combat vehicles are the M.15/42 Tank and the Semovente 75/18 tank destroyer. Airforce The National Republican Air Force (Aeronautica Nazionale Repubblicana) in August 2009 has a strength of 100 and operates 12 aircrafts. National Symbols of Italy National Flag of the Italian Republic. Adopted on 6/7/2009 - Present Coat of Arms of the Italian Republic. Adopted on 6/7/2009 - Present